heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Venoc Warlord
Even though the Venocs are largely an unintelligent species, there are some who have developed true intelligence. The Venoc Warlord, a super species of Viper, has developed enough brainpower to speak, work out battle tactics, and lead his scouts effectively on the battlefield. In the company of his scouts, the Venoc Warlord enhances their relentless, frenzied attacks. Stats * Life: 6 * Move: 7 * Range: 1 * Attack: 4 * Defense: 3 * Point Value: 120 Abilities *'Scout Leadership': All Scouts you control can move an additional 2 spaces. *'Frenzy Enhancement': Add 1 to your die roll when you roll for the Frenzy power on any Army Card. *'Slither': Venoc Warlord does not have to stop his movement when entering water spaces. Synergy *'Scout Leadership': Scout Units • Elite Onyx Vipers • Fyorlag Spiders • Theracus • Mohican River Tribe • Venoc Vipers • Zetacron *'Frenzy Enhancement': Units With Frenzy Ability • Aubrien Archers • Elite Onyx Vipers • Venoc Vipers *Armoc Vipers: Ullar Warlord Bonding: As a Warlord that follows Ullar, the Venoc Warlord may benefit from the Armoc Vipers’ Ullar Warlord Bonding abiliy. *Roman Legionnaires: Warlord Bonding: As a Warlord, the Venoc Warlord may benefit from the Roman Legionnaires’ Warlord Bonding ability. *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet: As a follower of Ullar, Venoc Warlord may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet movement bonus ability. *Khosumet the Darklord: Relentless Assault: Having a "Relentless" personality, the Venoc Warlord may benefit from Khosumet’s Relentless Assault ability. *Death Knights of Valkrill: Unholy Bonding: As a Medium Hero with "Relentless" personality, the Venoc Warlord may benefit from the Death Knights of Valkrill's Unholy Bonding ability. Strategy Try drafting this guy with the Venoc Vipers. He boosts their move to nine; and bumps the chance of their getting "Frenzy" to 30% instead of 25%. With luck you can get the vipers across the board in one turn, and get a few good attacks in. To a point, this works with the Aubrien Archers as well, because they have the frenzy ability as well, but the strategy is drastically different. They're a ranged squad, and therefore, instead of commiting suicide should use the frenzy to get to high ground and multi-attack. For this and the above strategy, d20 bonuses help. Keep in mind when drafting that the "Scout Leadership" ability works with units other than the Venoc, and Elite Onyx Vipers. Theracus is nearly unstoppable with a move of 9 and Flying, getting powerful heroes anywhere on the board. It's fun to draft Zetacron, and decimate the board with a move of 7, a range of 8, and deadly shot. Hide the Venoc Warlord in the back, well protected, and rain fire down on your opponent (from height) with Zetacron. Have good backup though, because if your opponent gets too close to Zetacron or The Venoc Warlord, you'll have to switch to a different strategy. The Roman Legionnaires and Marcus Decimus Gallus make for a good melee unit in this army. Category:Ullar Category:Viper Category:Unique Hero Category:Malliddon's Prophecy